


Running From the Problem

by Garrett Briscoe (gb8506)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ainsleigh Scarlett Faolan - Freeform, F/M, Motorcycle ride, Solitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 22:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5760949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gb8506/pseuds/Garrett%20Briscoe





	Running From the Problem

In the days that passed since his confrontation with Ainsleigh, Garrett had been avoiding her again at all costs. He knew she had lied, but he didn’t know about what and that really bothered him. He had spent more time with Laura, and while their relationship appeared to still be going well, he couldn’t help but doubt. Garrett doubted himself and the actual depth of his feelings for her, he began to doubt if she was being sincere in her own feelings. Sighing to himself, he knew that taking a ride on his motorcycle would help him sort out those feelings. He was supposed to leave tomorrow morning to go north and see some family but it was already after noon, but he really wanted to get going and decided not to wait until morning.   
  
He went to his bedroom and packed a few of days’ worth of clothes in his backpack. Walking back through to the front door, grabbing his jacket, phone, and keys on the way. After he set the backpack down and put his jacket on and texted Laura. _Hey babe. I’m leaving a day early for the trip to see my family. I’ll let you know once I’m back home._ Hitting send, he tucked the phone into his backpack and pulled the key for his ride off the keyring and stuck that in there too. As he ran down the stairs, he thought quickly through everything he grabbed and double checked that he didn’t forget anything. He settled himself on the motorcycle and let out a sigh before starting her up and taking off.  
  
It didn’t take long to figure out where he was going as he rode. He had scheduled himself a few days off from the Cafe well before any of this had started. As Garrett rode his bike on the highway, taking it north along the coast, he had soon lost track of how long he’d been riding, and pulled off at one of the beaches. Once he parked the bike, he went ahead and pulled his phone out of his pack and checked it, leaving the bag sitting on the seat. 3 texts and a voicemail. He entered his passcode and started reading the texts. _Garrett I don’t know what’s going on and why you’re leaving but we were supposed to have dinner with my parents tonight. Are you seriously skipping out on that?_ He sighed. He had completely forgotten about the dinner but kept scrolling. _Since you’re not answering, you must have already left. I can’t believe you’d do this, my dad had some important questions for you, and something to offer you._ Garrett rolled his eyes at that one, the only thing her dad wanted to offer him was to try and buy the café. And that was not going to happen. He didn’t care how rich Laura’s family was. _I told them you had something come up and needed to cancel, you owe me an explanation and soon._    
  
Frustrated, he looked at who he’d missed a call from, and to no great surprise it was Laura. It was times like this, he really questioned what it was that he saw in her that seemed to make him happy and forget that she seemed to enjoy trying to micromanage him. Luckily he didn’t have to listen to the voicemail, he used one of the apps on his phone to transcribe it. _Garrett I am honestly hurt that you’d just up and cancel on such short notice for this dinner with my parents. We’d been planning this with them for almost a month. What the hell is wrong with you? I’ll drop the key to your place off while you’re gone and I want my key back so either drop it off with my Dad at his office or if you decide to have time for me when you get back, stop by my place so we can talk. I seriously can’t believe you would do this._  

At least he finally got to see just how little he apparently meant to her. He shut the phone off this time, and threw it back in the backpack. He took a deep breath and took his jacket off and wadded it up to put in the backpack as well. Might as well try and enjoy the beach a little. Garrett put the backpack back on as he walked down into the sand and sat by the water and watched as the sun began to set. The sounds of the waves crashing on some nearby rocks almost relaxed him. It relaxed him so much that he decided he’d just stay here on the beach for the night. As the sun finally dipped below the horizon and darkness descended he moved the backpack around and used it as a pillow to allow him to stare up into the cloudless sky.

Just as his mind was almost finally relaxed, it replayed the confrontation with Ainsleigh for what had to have been the millionth time. When the memory hit its end, and as he remembered for the first time that he’d looked back in the door as it swung and saw her lean against the counter and rest her head on the island, it finally clicked what she’d lied about. She wasn’t happy he was with Laura, but why? For the life of him he couldn’t figure out why that would bother her. They’d been friends for years, and there had been a few different women in and out of his life relationship wise, most not sticking around for long. Just the same, he’d watched her date and encouraged her to date more. She deserved to be happy.

He was still kind of confused but at least he had some idea now and had to try and find a way to fix it. But with the way things were currently, it’s not like he’d be with Laura that much longer anyways. With those revelations, his mind decided it was time for sleep. His last waking thoughts that night for the first time in a long time weren’t about Laura, but were of the woman he considered his best friend.


End file.
